Jalapeno
The Jalapeno (Jalapeño in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) is a instant-kill explosion plant that can clear an entire lane of zombies. Its shape and name is based on the real-life jalapeño pepper, valued for its spicy flavor. The actual jalapeño is one of the species located under the plant genus Capsicum annuum. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Jalapeno is obtained after beating Level 3-5. It destroys a whole lane of zombies. It can also melt Zomboni's ice trail and Dr. Zomboss' iceballs all at once and unfreeze frozen zombies. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Jalapeño is unlocked after reclaiming The Cafe Lot. Its sun cost is lower than in ''Plants vs. Zombies, costing only 100 sun. It can burn all zombies on the path. If it is planted on crossroad, it can attack two paths of zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Jalapeno returns in this game with the same functionality. However, it is a premium plant, and it is required to be purchased with real-life money. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Jalapeno Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a lane Usage: single use, instant "NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Jalapeno says. He's not going to explode, not this time. But soon. Oh, so soon. It's close. He knows it, he can feel it, his whole life's been leading up to this moment. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Lane RECHARGE: Slow Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Usage: single use, instant This jalapeno is one spicy character by day and The Macramé Vigilante by night.You might be wondering what his secret weapons is... it's knots. Level upgrade (Chinese version only) Level 2: Jalapeno explodes in a cross-like pattern, it will then gain 50% attack power. Level 3: Jalapeno's sun cost is cut by half, it will then gain another attack power of 50% (total +100% = 2x.) Facebook Description News Feed He's trying his best not to explode, but when he does, he'll take out a whole row of zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page "NNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Jalapeno says. He's not going to explode, not this time. But soon. Oh, so soon. It's close. He knows it, he can feel it, his whole life's been leading up to this moment. Strategies Jalapenos can be good last-minute savers, since they can be planted behind an incoming wave, clearing the entire lane. Also, since a Jalapeno will melt ice as well as destroy a Zomboni and ladders, it makes a great addition to any levels with them; this is why Jalapenos are of great help in the mini-game Bobsled Bonanza. It takes two Jalapenos to kill a Gargantuar, so keep that in mind. The best way to deal with a Gargantuar is to Squash him first (to remove the Imp) then Jalapeno them to kill them both quickly. When dealing with Dr. Zomboss in the boss battle, the Jalapeno will destroy incoming iceballs he sends, as well as do some damage to his Zombot. Like the usage of the Jalapeno, plant them in rows with incoming iceballs to save the row from being destroyed. Note, however, that Jalapenos also unfreeze any zombies that can survive it (Gargantuars, Giga-gargantuars and Dr. Zomboss) in the same manner as peas lit by Torchwood. They are a good candidate for imitation as they have a very slow recharge. Column Like You See 'Em mini-game The Jalapeno can be planted in a column of pots to clear the entire roof of zombies, except for Gargantuars that have a lot of health left. These are usually obtained once or twice, so they should be saved for either when huge waves two and three when Gargantuars appear, or when Ladder Zombies have placed ladders on your defensive plants. The Jalapenos will also melt the ladders placed on the defensive plants, if any. However, do not use them if you are going to aim for the Chilli Free achievement. Gallery Trivia General *Jalapeno's right eye twitches, and it never stops twitching. *It seems that the Jalapeno is actually sweating. This may be due to that it is hot as it is a chili, or it may just be reflections from the sun. It may also be since he is nervous about the explosion and trying not to detonate at the same time. *The flaming effect is due to the spiciness of a chili when eaten. *Jalapeno seems to have the most stress on handling the power setting off of all exploding plants. *Jalapeno, Peashooter, Wall-nut and Puff-shroom are the only plants mentioned in another plant's Suburban Almanac entry. **Jalapeno is mentioned in Imitater's Almanac entry. *Jalapeno is one of the few plants to appear in all games. The others are Peashooter, Repeater, Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Snow Pea, Wall-nut, Cherry Bomb, and Magnet-shroom. *Jalapeno is the only plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series that its name starts with letter J. * When a Jalapeno explodes, the row it was on will catch fire, then extinguish. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *If a Jalapeno is crushed before it explodes, then it will detonate early. Any Flower Pots Jalapeno was on will be crushed. *The row of flames extinguish from the left. *If you look very closely, Jalapeno has green pupils. *On the iPhone, iPad or iPod Touch version, there is an achievement called Chilli Free, where the player is not permitted to use Jalapenos in Column Like You See 'Em. **The only other achievement involving Jalapenos is Chill Out, where the player must destroy three Zombie Bobsled Teams with Jalapenos. *A Jalapeno can clear a lane of daisies made by killed zombies (if 'daisies' was typed). *In the Suburban Almanac, the Jalapeno is shaking fast while in the Zen Garden it shakes slow. However, on the iOS and Android versions, it shakes fast in the Zen Garden. **It will also shake fast if you give it a Chocolate (only when it is happy). *If a Jalapeno or other explosive plant (with the exception of Potato Mine) is used to destroy a zombie in ZomBotany, it will turn the zombie black, but it will not fall into ashes. *The Chili Pepper T-Shirt was available in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 80 Microsoft Points. It was a white T-Shirt with a picture of the Jalapeno on it. *The Jalapeno will close one eye while exploding. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' *The Jalapeño hops around before detonating. *The Jalapeño's silhouette used for the recharging overlay is actually the one from the Chilly Pepper, so the grayed-out Jalapeño appears to have a bit of ice hanging from its stem, like the Chilly Pepper. *Unlike the other Jalapeno explosions, the Jalepeño expands inside, but changes shape during the explosion. *It is one of the few plants with a confirmed gender, being male. *Sometimes, there is a glitch where a Bamboo Shoot will shoot a Jalapeño. *This is the only game with an “ñ” in the spelling, making it correct. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *Unlike the first game, you will need to purchase this plant with real currency before being able to use it. *It makes a "wheeee" sound after exploding. If you listen closely, you can also hear maracas during the explosion. *Unlike the first game, the fire spreads from the Jalapeno, instead of instantly setting the whole row on fire. It does not affect its effectiveness. *Unlike the first game, the zombies now ignore it instead of trying to eat it. *Unlike in the first game, the Jalapeno will not kill the Imp thrown by the Gargantuar when it is still in air. **It makes sense because it cannot possibly hit something that is in the air. *When it kills a Barrel Roller Zombie with its barrel, Imps will not appear from the barrel. *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies, its eyes do not look at the zombies. See also *Chilly Pepper *Jalapeno Zombie *Premium Plants Category:Plants Category:Instant Kills Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Very Slow Recharge Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Premium Plants Category:Path Placed Plants Category:Fire Plants